


between pillow canyons

by lavenderlotion



Series: patience found like diamonds [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: And god, Emma was gorgeous.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: patience found like diamonds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	between pillow canyons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts), [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> For Step, who suggested some Domestic Emmangel, and for Librata, who made me the most gorgeous Emmangel moodboard in the entire world.

Angel groaned as she stretched her back, moving until something popping _loudly_ which pulled a satisfied groan from her throat. She lifted her arms over her head and pressed them against the intricate metalwork of the headboard, stretching herself from her fingers all the way down to her toes for a count of three before letting everything relax with a happy noise. Now that she was more comfortable, she cuddled back down into her pile of soft pillows, tugging the blanket back up and around her shoulders to keep out the cool wash of early-morning air from seeping into her sleep-warmed blankets.

Rolling to her side, Angel threw out an arm to reach for Emma only... to find the bed empty. Frowning, she patted the still-warm mattress as if Emma would suddenly materialize—which, in all honesty, wasn't even that damn impossible, seeing as Angel sprouted wings and Emma turned to diamond. Angel whined when nothing happened, running her hand across the softest sheets she'd _ever_ owned and marveled at how very different this all was from what her life had once been like; only a year ago she slept on a bare mattress because she couldn't afford anything but a comforter and a thin, worn-out pillow.

Her life _now_ wasn't anything she would have ever imagined for herself when she’d been struggling to pay the measly rent on a shitty apartment. 

Hell, the luxury she was able to bask in wasn't even something she'd _dreamed_ of, not as a stripper barely making ends meet. When Xavier and Erik had first approached, now nearly thirteen months ago, _nothing_ that’d happened over the last year was _anything_ like she'd have imagined when the two of them had booked a private room with her. As she comfortably laid in a bed that was worth _considerably_ more than... well, literally anything she’d ever owned in her whole entire life, she let herself reminisce over all the things that had changed in such a short time.

Sometime later, she felt the cool brush of Emma's mind against her own. A smile fought its way onto her face, impossible to keep down, as she wiggled herself higher up on the bed so she could peak her head out of the blanket piled around her. Half a second later, one of the double doors that opened into their bedroom was being pushed open, and then Emma walked into the room, barefoot and draped in white silk.

And god, Emma was _gorgeous._ Pale, beautiful lines of smooth skin that seemed to glow when the sunlight hit her flesh, just as entrancing as the way her diamond form would glitter. Angel took in the long lines of her, broken up by white lace that hugged her skin gorgeously and was the perfect contrast to Angel’s own night-wear, and felt the way her own smile softened as she watched the woman she loves walk across their bedroom with a steaming mug—white, of course—in hand.

“Ah, you're up,” Emma said softly, merely a whisper that carried through the room, when she noticed Angel's gaze. Well, Angel was actually pretty sure Emma had been aware she was awake since the moment she finally fought off the comfortable hold of sleep, which was only confirmed when immediately after pondering just that, the corner of Emma's lips twisted into a grin. “There's coffee in the kitchen.”

“I don't want coffee, I want cuddles,” Angel told her seriously, running her fingers through her dark hair and fluffing it out before laying back against her pillow, knowing that Emma liked the way Angel contrasted against their all-white bedding.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her and asked, “Is that so? Because I just put a whole pot on for you.”

Angel made a noise of interest and then cuddled back into the bed with a decisive nod. “No, cuddles. You're not allowed to get up so early. I'm being _deprived,”_ Angel grumbled dramatically, snaking at arm out of her blanket cocoon to grab Emma's wrist. She kept her grip feather-light, not pulling, only leading.

“Insulting me and making demands of me, are you?” Emma asked her in a tone of voice that sent a shiver racing down Angel’s spine and had heat pooling in her belly. “That's not very nice, princess.”

Angel shook her head and smiled sweetly when Emma allowed herself to be led under the covers. “Just a request.”

“Is that so?” Emma asked, lifting the blanket and sliding in between the sheets, then crossing the bed until she was _right_ there, moving in and meeting Angel for a sweet, familiar kiss.

“Mhm,” Angel hummed into the kiss, sweeping her fingers lightly over Emma's sharp jaw before whispering, “and you love me, so you'll listen.”

“I do love you,” Emma murmured, and the very sensation of Emma's adoration for her washed through Angel's mind, filling her with the sparkling affection Emma held for her. She smiled into the kiss, unable to stop the wide grin from splitting across her face even as she kept their lips pressed together.

“I love you too,” Angel whispered, her smile thinning only so she could kiss Emma back better as she slid her thigh between Angel’s legs. 

“Good, but it sounds like I need to remind you who's in charge here,” Emma purred lowly, brushing her hand down Angel's side before grabbing her hip tightly. 

“Maybe I could use a reminder,” Angel gasped, heat flooding at her the sight of Emma’s devilish grin before she pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
